Y la comida?
by PudinFeliz
Summary: La comida está desapareciendo en la Mansión Smash, quién será el culpable? descubránlo aquí en "Y la comida?". Es mi primer fic :s sean buenos y dejen reviews :D
1. Y mi pastel?

Y la comida? Capitulo 1: Y mi pastel?

Todo hiba bien en la Mansión Smash pues depende, bien es pelear y matarse entonces les va de maravilla,  
>pero un día...<p>

Nuestro querido amiguito (u) Toon link fue el primero en levantarse (todos estaban dormidos o.O)  
>y bajaba por las escaleras (si es que hay) , se dirigía a la cocina para sacar del refrigerador un delicioso pedazo de pastel de fresa (solo imagí nenlo, un pastel de fresa,con una fresita arriba,<br>delicioso,esponjosito -u- aii que ricoo xD imag nenlo porfis) que había guardado desde ayer.

Llegó a la cocina, medio adormilado,tallándose los ojos ,prendió la luz y se dirigió al refri,  
>lo abri y:<p>

Toon: O.O aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

Gritó tan fuerte que todos se levantarón en un dos por 3 (mmm aver uno por dos igual a 2 por 3 serian 6! :D),Lucas se escondió debajo de la cama al igual que Luigi:

Lucas y Luigi: Noo! nos invaden los aliens! nos comerán!

Mario y Ness: ¬¬"

Lucas y Luigi: ~

Link fue el primero en bajar rápidamente ya que reconoció la voz de su casi hermanito y se preocupó mucho..

Link: (Llegando y abre la puerta de la cocina de golpe o.O) ESTAS BIEN? NOS ATACAN? !QUE PASA!

Toon: T.T no estoy bien, no nos atacan y no está mi pastel ToT

Link: (suspiro) ah ok, estas seguro de que no te lo comiste ayer hermanito?

Toon: no! no me lo comí ayer! lo guarde! estoy seguroo! TOT

Link: Pues lo más seguro es que te lo comiste ayer hermanito n_nU

Toon: Nooo! Link baka! wuaaa! mi pastel! (sale corriendo y se encierra en el cuarto de zelda)

Link: O.O?

Los demás ya estaban ahi viendo la escena xD y se quedaron en shock porque...

Todos: Y Por qué al cuarto de Zelda? o.O

Todos estaban preguntándose el porqué había ido al cuarto de Zelda, pero no sabían que un personaje entre ellos estaba muy nervioso por algo en específico o.O

Mientras tanto Zelda se cepillaba su largo cabello cuando entra Toon y cierra la puerta de golpe.

Zelda: Qué haces aqui Toon? Y porqu estás llorando? /o.o\ (se acerca al pequeño Link u con un pañuelo para limpiarle las lágrimas)

Toon: Esq-sniff e..se.. Link. sniff.. baka! TOT

Zelda: o.o? aver cariño dilo con más calma para que pueda entenderte y ayudarte n_nU

Toon: Esque fui a la cocina por mi pastel y no estaba, Link bajó y me dijo que yo me lo comí ayer pero no es cierto! no lo es! noo! TOT

Zelda: Ya no te preocupes pequeño n_n yo hablaré con Link después y aclararemos las cosas pacíficamente (lo haré entrar en razón a golpes!

O. ó)

Toon:Gracias Zelda TuT (abashoo u)

Zelda: Bueno ya es muy tarde, vete a dormir n_n

Toon: Pero si me acabo de levantar! o.O

Zelda: Ah! jeje es cierto n_nU jejeje

Toon: Ok? bueno me voy a entrenar bye!

Zelda: Bye ! n_nU

Cuando Toon hiba saliendo de la mansión chocó con alguien y ese era Kirby el cual se puso muy nervioso.

Toon: Oh losiento no te vi n_nU jeje

Kirby: ee..oh..:S (sale corriendo)

Toon:o.O?

Yo: o.O?

Toon: oye, eres la autora, no apareces -.-"

Yo: ah! jeje losiento jiji adios toon me saludas a la familia y a.. jeje también a tu novia Tetra!  
>(salgo corriendo)<p>

Toon: Oye! no es mi novia! ven acá !

Yo: noooooo! TOT

Yo: Bueno aqui termina el primer cap de "Y la comida?" y aprovecho para decirles...Toon tiene novia! Toon tiene novia! y es Tetra! y es Tetra!

Toon:Sigo aqui o.ó :B

Yo: oh jeje ammm bueno n_nU hola!

Toon:...boo!

Yo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (corriendo por mi vida o.O) POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!  
>POR CADA REVIEW QUE PONGAN A TOON SE LE ESTARÁ QUITANDO LO ENOJADOO! (toon me va alcanzando)<br>AHHHH! PERDON SI TENGO ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA! YAAA! AYUDENMEEE! DEJEN REVIEW! X.X


	2. Y mi chilly dog?

**Muchas gracias a... esperen...(sacando un papelito de mi bolsillo) eje je jem cof cof , muchas gracias a sugar5star por tu review y por decir que te gustó la parte de "yo" :D. Gracias también a ValeryTheHedgehog por tu review y si!, va a salir sonic! y pronto sabras que le pasa a kirby ¬w¬. Y gracias a lola-lolita mi "heroina" xD aunque si porque todo aquel que ponga review será un héroe! :D Y bien pues como me pusieron unos 3 lindos reviews quise continuar rápidamente y no dejarlas en suspenso (musiquita de suspenso o.O) :D**

**Gracias por leer! perdón por lo errores de ortografía. D:**

Y la comida? Capitulo 2: Y mi chilly dog?

Todos estaban haciendo algo en la Mansión Smash, Toon Link seguía deprimido, dispuesto a no superarlo, acostado boca abajo en su cama(camita x3),Los villanos estaban peleando por quién era el más malo :p, Ike, Roy y Marth platicaban de ¿quién es más guapa? Samus,Peach o Zelda? y Link se enojaba y los regañaba por pensar en eso. Mario y Luigi peleaban (típico de hermanos no?),Pit y Pokemon Trainer platicaban de los pokemon y los demás... pues hacen algo :/ no quiero escribir de todos :c.

Pero Sonic era el único que estaba corriendo por los campos, valles y pues los alrededores de la Mansión hasta que un ruido extraño lo hizo detenerse...

Sonic: Mi estómago :s tengo hambre mmmm ah si! deje mi chilly dog en el refri para comérmelo hoy en la tarde :D yommi !

Sonic salió corriendo hacia la Mansión, entró,corrió al refri pero en el camino provocó una ráfaga de viento que le levanto el vestido a Peach y Zelda. (ejem hubieron gritos de mujeres y sangrados de nariz pervertidos)

Abrió el refri y...

Sonic: noooooo! ToT

De nuevo todos corren como locos a ver lo que pasa y se tropiezan unos con otros, se aplastan, se atoran en la puerta de la cocina y cosas asi.

Todos menos kirby y los que no saben hablar: Que pasa?

Sonic: my chilly dog no está! ToT

Link: Fue toon!

Toon: qué? yo por qué? o.ó

Link: no lo se... solo se me ocurrió n_nU

Toon: baka ¬¬

Link: D:

Kirby: :s

Sonic: Oigan! que hay de mi y mi preciado chilly dog ToT?

Pit (con su gran autoestima :D!): Calma sonic :D seguro te lo desayunaste hoy :D, en la mañana olía a chilly dogs por eso creo que te lo comiste en la mañana :D!

Sonic: Pero no lo recuerdo ._.

Pit (feliz :D xD): No te preocupes talvez pronto te acuerdes pero mientras ve a correr! eso siempre te anima! :D

Todos: o.o?

Sonic: pero tengo hambre! :I

Pit: pues emmm te doy una hamburguesa! si! eso! una hamburguesa! es casi lo mismo! :D (xD)

Sonic: qué es una hamburguesa? ._.

Pit: Ten esta! :D

Pit le dió una hamburguesa a Sonic recién salida de emmm la parrilla supongo no? y ..

Sonic: esto no se parece en nada a un chilly dog :I

Pit: anda...pruebalo te va gustar! :D

Sonic: bueno ._. ...(dando mordida x3) pues sabe bien c:

Pit: ves? te lo dije! :D

Todos ya se habían ido a hacer exactamente lo mismo que estaban haciendo hace 5 minutos. Mientras Sonic comía su hamburguesa ,que no es lo mismo que un chilly dog, kirby se le quedaba mirando raro...o.O

Kirby: o.o

Sonic: n_n yam! que rico!...(viendo a kirby) O.O? emm cuanto tiempo llevas ahi parado amiguito? n_nU

Kirby: o.o

Sonic: n_nU

Kirby: o.o

Sonic: (volteandose a espaldas de kirby) :s

Kirby:( poniendose enfrente de sonic) o.o

Sonic: ah! ya! que quieres!

Kirby: eso...(señala la hamburguesa... ejem correción, MEDIA hamburguesa)

Sonic: oh! mm ok ( corta un pedacito y se lo da a kirby) satisfecho?

Kirby:(comiéndose el trozo de hamburguesa ejem.. el trozo de la media hamburguesa de un bocado o.o) no...

Sonic: o.o ejem adios! (deja un cuarto de hamburguesa xD en la mesa y sale corriendo)

Kirby: (se acerca a la mesa y se come el cuarto de hamburguesa o.o)

Yo: Kirby comelón! (dándole una chupada a mi helado)

Kirby:(me voltea a ver con una mirada seria) o.o (eso es seria? xD)

Yo: jaja! eso no va a funcionar conmigo! talvez con sonic si! pero conmigo no! xD

Kirby: o.o

Yo: wua! ten mi helado! (se lo aviento a la cara!)

Kirby: o.o

Yo:Ta tan! fin del cap 2! ya se que tengo errores de ortografía pero bueno..que se puede hacer?

Pit(con un helado): corregirlos! :D!

Yo:¬¬ calla ángel sonrisas.

Pit: áng-g-el son-n-ri-isas? D:

Yo: si ¬¬

Pit: ah ok! :D

Yo: xD ay Pit.. oye me regalas tu helado?

Pit: si! :D

Yo: si! (comiendo helado x3) yommi!

Kirby:o.o

Yo: &"%%# de donde rayos salió kirby!

Kirby:o.o

Yo: jejeje :s

Kirby:...dámelo.

Yo: aaaaaaa! corre Pit! no! espera! mejor vuela! no espera no me dejes! gracias por no dejarme pero kirby también vuela! aaaaa! x.x dejen reviews si quieren que mi helado sobreviva y les daré un poco de mi aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! piiiiiiiiiiiit!´manos de mantequillaaaa! ven por mii! aaaa! ahi viene kirby! dejen reviews! se los ruego! aaaaaa! x.x


	3. Y la pizza?

**Hola! soy yo! Aquazulrock! (yo:creo que ya lo sabían de nuevo ._.) y les trigo (trigo xD), digo, traigo un nuevo cap! (yo:eso también ya lo sabían ._.)llamado "Y la pizza?" dedicado a sugar5star! :D porfavor dejen reviews y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía u.u... y bien! vamos a comenzar! :D**

Y la comida? Capitulo 3: Y la pizza?

Una tarde en la Mansión Smash, Ike y Zelda pasaban por los pasillos, muy felices, agarrados de la mano y juntitos n_n, los dos iban caminando alegremente pero cuando pasaron por enfrente del cuarto de Pit...

Pit: noooooo! x.x

Ike y Zelda: o.o (abren la puerta de Pit) que pasa?

Pit: T.T algo trágico. muuy trágico ToT!

Zelda: qué te pasó? o.o

Pit: se me cayó mi helado ._. (señala un helado en el piso chorreandose xD y de sabor de galleta o.o que ricoo x3)

Ike: eso es todo? -.-

Pit: si! :D

Zelda: Pues comprate otro :/

Pit: no tengo dinero ._.

Ike: Pues mm ten! (abre una cartera azul xD y saca 10 monedas smash) (yo: tiene cartera?) te doy 10 monedas y vas a comprarte otro helado n_n

Pit: que bien! :D gracias! (sale corriendo ejem cof cof volando a una tienda de helados o neveria o michoacana, como se diga!)

Ike y Zelda siguieron paseando por los pasillos cuando..

Ike: Zelda...

Zelda (lógicamente ella va a contestar no?): Si Ike?

Ike: Quieres ir a mi cuarto a comer pizza y ver una película?(yo; no se escribir sobre citas T.T)

Zelda: claro! n_n

Entonces quedó que la cita sería a las mmm 5? (yo:tampoco se escribir horarios de citas T.T) en el cuarto de Ike. Zelda se estaba alistando,cambiando mientras que Ike se fue a comprar una pizza (en una tienda de pizzas).

Ike: Lalalala (yo:xD) me da una pizza triple queso jumbo con salsa picante aparte porfavor? n_n

Señor vendedor de pizza: Claro señor!

Ike:joven ¬¬

Señor vendedor de pizza: jeje Claro joven!

Ike: asi esta mejor n_n

Mientras el señor vendedor de pizza xD prepara la pizza (yo: nahh enserio?) Pit pasaba comiendo su helado de galleta triple (yo:damélo!)..

Ike: Hola Pit! :D!

Pit: o.o! (se le cae su helado del susto xD) ToT Ike! mi heladoo! wuaaa!(sale corriendo a la Mansión)

Ike: ow...jeje losiento n_nU

Señor vendedor de pizza: Aqui tiene seño..joven! ^^U

Ike:¬¬ hmmp gracias, adios!

Ike regresó a la Mansión, entro a su cuarto y dejo la pizza en la mesa, eran las 4:50, como faltaban 10 minutos para la cita y el sabía que las mujeres tardaban mucho en arreglarse (yo:no es cierto! oh..esperen.. yo lo escribí o.o), se metió a la regadera a darse un baño.

Mientras se bañaba alguien se comía su pizza , quién será?..

?:(comiendo pizza)

El pequeó intruso se acabó la pizza y se escondió porque Zelda tocaba la puerta y como Ike no le abría entró y se sentó en el sofá.

Zelda:(mira la caja de pizza vacía en la mesita de enfrente) o.o se comió la pizza sin mi! ToT

Ike:(sale del baño ya cambiado y ve la escena de: Zelda mirando una caja de pizza VACÍA) Zelda! te comíste la pizza sin mi! ToT

Zelda: No es cierto! yo apenas llegué y pense que te la había comido sin mi! T.T

Ike: mm bueno, no importa, lo que importa esque estamos juntos y aqui tengo la película! :D

Zelda: esta bien n-n

Ike y Zelda estaban viendo la película juntitos mientras que kirby veía la película desde lejos y escondido con palomitas..

Kitby: Poyo! n_n (yo:es la primera vez en mi fic que kirby es adorable)

Ike: (se levanta de golpe y saca su espada) quién está ahi? muestrese! o.ó interrumpiste el beso entre Leonardo y Mariana!

Zelda: calama Ike tal vez solo fue tu imaginación, además, le podemos regresar con el control a la escena del beso .

Ike: oh..esta bien. si tu lo dices n-n

Y pues los 3 siguieron viendo la película tranquilamente.

FIN!

**Yo: uff alfin terminé el cap 3! :D**

**sugar2star: te quedó genial! soy tu fan! te adoraré por siempre (xD)**

**Yo: gracias gracias n_n**

**Link: nooo! Zelda! porqué te fuiste con Ike?**

**Yo: ya ya , no te preocupes. mejor ve con Saria n-n te ha de estar extrañando desde que te viniste a la Mansión Smash.**

**Link: qué significa smash? o.o?**

**Yo:¬¬"**

**Link: y porqué te llamas "Yo"?**

**Aqua: Ya me cambie el nombre! deja de molestarme! (lo aviento a un acantilado)(de donde salió? xD)**

**Link:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

**Navi:Link!**

**Aqua: Yo le advertí que no jugara en los acantilados pero no me hizo caso u.u**

**Navi: Link! yo ya te había dicho que no jugaras en los acantilados!(salvando a Link)**

**Link: Yo no estaba jugando! ella me empujó! pagarás Aqua!**

**Aqua: nooo! (me persigue con su espada) aaaa! ayuda! dejen reviews! y...**

**Toon: yo también quiero jugar! ( salta y pone sus piernas en mis hombros)**

**Aqua: aaaaaaaaaa! noooo! bajateee!(Link me alcanza y me tira al piso) auch x.x**

**Toon y Link: Ahora nos vamos a vengar...**

**Aqua: o.o**


	4. Jigglypuff!

Losiento! Losiento! Losiento! Losiento! Losiento! Gomen! Gomen! xs no tuve internet por un tiempo y no les avisé T.T.. bueno este fic está dedicado a PKmeta y ValeryTheHedgehog ;D dejen reviews! y gracias por dejar reviews!

Ayyy... mis huesitos x.x (repleta de vendas) bueno, como ven... Link y Toon me hirieron mucho y no voy a subir más caps! o.ó muajajajja!

sugar5star:nooo! buuuuuu! siguele! (me avienta una lata)

PKmeta: Siguele! no se vale! (lanzando a meta knight)

Meta: aaaaah! x.x

Yo: (me cae ensima meta knight) ouch

ValeryTheHedgehog: Sigueee el fic! (me avienta una vaca)

vaca: muuuuu!

Yo: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! auch

sugar5star: a ella! (se me avienta ensima)

saph the hedgehog (yo: oh vaya! otra hedgehog xD) siiii contra ella!

Yo: nooooo! aun no me curo de las heridas anteriores nooooooo!

Y la comida? Capitulo 4: Jigglypuff!

Una tarde en la Mansión Smash, Meta Knight y Lucario practicaban nuevos movimientos en la sala de entenamiento, duraron así mucho tiempo hasta que...

Meta: Esta batalla ha terminado.

Lucario: hmp (le ruge el estómago) será mejor ir por algo de comer.

Meta: Dejé panes en la mesa, con una nota para que no se los comieran.

Lucario: hmp

Los dos fueron hacia el comedor pero no había nada en la mesa!...

Lucario: alguien se ha comido la nota (recoje un trozo de nota, babeado) -.-"

Meta: Y los panes (señala migajas en el piso)

Lucario: Entonces como para no leer la nota y comerse los panes...el criminal es un ignorante, analfabeta y glotón -.-"

Meta: hmmp debemos reclutar a todos en la Mansión, necesitamos hacer una reunión urgente para saber quién se comió los panes.

Lucario: Estoy deacuerdo..

Desde lejos kirby los oyó ...

Kirby: Poyo.. /o.o\

Meta y Lucario entraron a la sala donde todos estaban haciendo algo diferente...y mucho escándalo...

Lucario: (llama la atención creando una onda expansiva por medio del aura que aturde a todos)  
>(yo:jejeje yo lo inventé! :D)<p>

Todos: ayy!

Meta: Porfavor presten atención, alguien se ha comido nuestros panes y vamos a descubrir quién fue, por las buenas o por las malas.

Todos:Yo no fui!

Lucario: hmp (con los ojos cerrados) alguien falta aqui...

Todos: o.o (voltean a todos lados para contarse o tratar de descubrir quien falta)

Meta: Ya sé quien falta!...Jigglypuff!

Todos: o.o es ciertooo

Toon Link: Pero Meta Knight! no eres el único que le ha pasado eso! también se comieron mi pastel!

Link: Eso no es cierto Toon, tu te lo comiste n_nU

Toon: Que no!

Sonic:También se comieron mi chilly dog y tuve que comer una hembreguesa.

Zelda: Hamburguesa

Sonic: Eso!

Ike: También alguien se comió nuestra pizza !

Meta: hmp por lo que veo, a muy pocos les ha pasado esto...pero necesitamos pistas para determinar un culpable...o varios culpables.

Popo y Nana: Qué insinuas! o.ó

Meta: no, nada u.u

Lucario: hmmp necesitamos saber si alguien vió algo sospechoso mientras ocurría esto.

Toon: Yo me tropesé con Kirby y puso una cara rara! :D

Link: Toon, eso no ayuda

Meta: No Link, si ayuda, vamos a preguntarle a kirby si ha visto algo extraño en estos días.

Lucario: Estoy deacuerdo.

Pit: Yo quiero ir! :D!

Meta y Lucario: No!, mejor cuida a yoshi y enseñale a donde hacer sus necesidades...un día nos ensució el cuarto u.u

Yoshi: Yosh Yoshy! o.ó!

Pit: Bien Yoshy! Sígueme! :D (le pone una correa) n_n y de paso me compro un helado :D

Yoshi: yoshi...(se lo llevan arrastrando)

Snake: Yo te acompaño Pit, se necesitan fuerzas expertas en entrenamiento animal.(siguiendo a Pit)

Pit: Ok! n.n

Yoshi: ._.

Jigglypuff: Jiggly! (abre la puerta de la sala) n_n

Sheik: Es ella! La tragona! A ella! o.ó!

Jigglypuff: Jiggly..o.o

Todos se le enciman a jigglypuff y la aplastan u-u...  
>En otra parte, Meta y Lucario buscaban a Kirby...y vieron su cuarto..<p>

Meta: Esta es su habitación, entremos.

Lucario:(asiente)

Abren la puerta de golpe y...ven a un Kirby dormido en su camita.

Meta: hmp será mejor que no lo molestemos.

Lucario: si, vámonos.

Los dos salieron y dejaron a Kirby durmiendo su "siesta después de comer".Ellos volvieron a la sala a informarles a los demás de lo sucedido pero...

Meta: (abriendo la puerta) que silencio...o.o!

Ve que están todos dormidos mientras jigglypuff los raya con su plumón-micrófono.

Lucario: hmp

Meta: Lo mismo digo. (se van de la sala y piensan en un posible criminal en su habitación)

FIN!

Ouch (arrastrandose por el piso) me...golpearon...mucho x.x. no voy a subir fics si siguen asi! o.ó

sugar5star: sigue el fic! (me avienta una lata)

yo:nooo de nuevo nooo! x.x

Me cansé , lamento el final, es muy tonto y aburrido u.u esque no tenía ideas y se que quema el cerebro :s Porfavor dejen reviews! Les prometo que en el otro cap habrá la parte "yo" n_n y le continuaré solo si dejan reviews, porque esto es cansado ._.  
>Grax por leer y meterme en su apretada agenda! :D Los kelo mucho!<p> 


	5. Canival? !

Pit: Helado!

Yo: Calla!

Y la comida? Capítulo 5: Canival! ?

Estaba amaneciendo, pero todos seguian dormidos menos kirby, kirby buscaba y buscaba comida, en el refri, la mesa, debajo de la alfombra, en el sofá, pero no encontraba, se estaba desesperando, un pay completo no bastaba!, entonces se le ocurrió algo...

Kirby:(entrando a una habitación) ouó (tragandose de un bocado a alguien)

?: aaaaah!...(siendo tragado)

Kirby: Yommi! n.n

Kirby se fue a dormir después de eso, extrañamente nadie escuchó ese grito nisiquiera su compañero de habitación(xD)Luego todos se levantaron y ...

Toon Link: Oye Sonic! ya levantate no seas flojo -_- (medio adormilado sacude un bulto en la cama de sonic)...Oye! ya despierta! ( lo destapa) aaah!

Link se despierta, se caé de la cama y se enrreda en la sabanas pero aún así corre a ayudar a Toon, y todos también corren y se atoran en la puerta del cuarto de Toon y Sonic...

Link:(brincando con la sabana enredada) que pasa? aaah! (se cae) (xD)

Toon: Sonic no está!

Link: Que? pues..talvez salió a correr un rato...

Toon: Tan temprano! es se levanta a las 2 de la tarde! (N/A: como yo! :D)

Yoshy: Yosh yoshy yosh!

Toon: Calla!

Yoshy: yoshy.. ._.

Samus: Pues será mejor buscarlo por toda la Mansión estan conmigo?(pone una mano enfrente)

Todos: Siii! (ponen la mano ensima de la de Samus peor jigglyppuf no alcanza esa altura xD)

A buscar se ha dicho! Todos estaban buscando a Sonic por todas partes.. y cuando digo "en todas partes" es EN TODAS PARTES...

Toon: (asomando la cabeza por el retrete) Sonic?

Yoshy:(viendo una manzana) Yoshy?

Zelda:(en el techo) Sonic!

Ike: (comiendo pollo en el sofá)

Peach: No sea flojo y ayuda!

Ike: Esque tengo hambre!

Peach:(sacando el sarten del dolor) o.ó

Ike: ok! ok!(se asoma debajo del sofá) Sonic?

Fox: que aburrido -.-

Pit: (volando) Sonic?

Mientras tanto Kirby tiene ha Sonic en su estómago xD y está escondido en un armario..

Sonic: (desde el estómago de kirby) oye! dejame salir! dejame salir!

Kirby: -u-

Sonic: o.ó dejame saliiiir!

De pronto Sheik oyó ruidos en el armario, lo abrió y vió a Kirby con la boca llena y su boca en forma del cuerpo de Sonic xD...

Sheik: Te comiste a Sonic! o.o! Canival!

Kirby: (escupe a sonic)

Sonic: puaj estoy lleno de babas!

Sheik: Sonic rápido! debemos decirles a los demás que Kirby es el que se ha estado comiendo la comida! corre!

Kirby: No puedes hacer eso...(con una mirada siniestra)

Sheik: o.o!

Kirby:( targandose a Sheik)

Sheik: aaah! Sonic corre! aaaah nooo..puaj! que asco, una pizza !

Sonic no perdió tiempo y fue a decirles a los demás...

Sonic: Oigan! se quién se ha comido toda nuestra comida!

Fin!

Yo: jejejej los dejé en suspenso ¬w¬

Sheik: y a mi me dejaste asquerosa ( o asqueroso o.o?)

Yo:jejeje yo no escribí eso :s fue mmm Pit! si Pit fué! :D

Pit: Qué?

Sheik: Vas a desear no haber nacido! angel sonrisas!

Pit: noooooo!

Yo: bueno mientras pit huye de sheik les doy las gracias por sus reviews, vamos por 20 reviews! si se puede! si se puede! :D los quiero mucho n.n y este cap va dedicado a todos los que me dejan reviews! :D... esque es cansado poner cada uno de los que me deja reviews -.- jeje bueno adiós! :D


	6. Instinto Voraz y Femenino

"Y la comida?" Cap 6. Instinto Voraz y Femenino

…

Pikachu: Pika pika!

Dijo nuestro querido amiguito Pikachu rompiendo el silencio.

Sonic:…eh?

Luigi: Creo que Pikachu trata de comunicarse!

Mario: Claro..y qué es lo que dice?

Luigi: Dice que quiere saber quién se comió toda la comida

Sonic: Pues eso trato de decirles! :l

Mario: Y como sabes que dice eso? O-o

Luigi: Instinto femenino

Mario: Instinto…qué?

Pit oscuro: Mas te vale que digas quien fue porque ya he sufrido bastante (aura oscura que…asusta D: )

Sonic: e-eh pues fue Kirby!

Todos: D: :O

Jiglypuff: No puede ser el! Somos buenos amigos y no haría nada malo ah eh quiero decir jiggly puff puff jiggly glyy (XD)

Pichu: Jiglypuff habla o-o ah eh quiero decir pi chu pichu pi

Mario: Em…bien pero como sabemos que no mientes?

Sonic: Por qué creen que Sheik no está? Pues porque Kirby se la comió!

Luigi y Lucas: Oh Dios no! D: (se esconden)

Sonic: tan tan taaaan (saca linterna y la acerca a su cara)

Link: De todas formas no podemos probar nada, tal vez Sheik salió de compras con Peach

Peach: Yo aquí estoy! :D

Link: Entonces Kirby se la comió :l

Ness: Deberíamos ponerle una trampa! Como dejando un pastel en la mesa y lo vigilamos desde lejos.

Mario: Esta bien! A las 3pm lo haremos, pero necesitamos tu pastel Toon

Toon: Noooo D:

-A las 3pm-

Todos escondidos

Toon: Mi pasteeeeeel D;

Link: Shh ahí viene Kirby!

Kirby: Poyo! (come pastel) poyo… -w-

Sheik: Puaj que asco!  
>Toon: Ajá! Te atrapamos con las manos en la masa! Más bien en el pastel!<p>

Link: Sheik!

Sheik: Saquenme de aquí! X.x

(Kirby la escupe)

Sheik: Ay por las diosas…

Pit: Por qué te comiste toda la comida Kirby?!

Kirby: Poyoo poyo poyoooo poyoo(XD)

Mario: Luigi usa tu instinto….femenino, y ayudanos a saber que dice Kirby

Luigi: Dice que no le bastaba con la comida que le daba master hand y que moría de hambre todos los días y se comía lo primero que veía (todo eso en 4 poyos de kirby?)

Peach: Oooow pobre criaturita (abraza a Kirby) Nos hubieras dicho yo te preparare de comer de ahora en adelante!

Kirby: Poyo! :D

Toon: Mi pastel TwT

Link: Tranquilo Toon, yo te haré uno :D

Toon: Pero todo lo que tu cocinas sabe feo

Link: ¿¡Que dijiste niño del demonio!? (Persigue a Toon)

Toon: Waaaaah! Dx

Yo: Pues…este es el final de "Y la comida?" que tanto esperaban…creo tarde años pero no me sentía completa sin terminarlo, espero que les haya agradado y mis más sinceras disculpas

Pit: Gracias a todos aquellos que no olvidaron el fic y que nos dejaron reviews a pesar de todo :D

Yo: Me pondré a escribir más cosas pero por ahora… ¡Muchas Gracias! (tonito de música de alegría) tururururu (baila) Gracias a Jocylovemanga Elenaelectra78 Stephy-Pichu ame 13 wolfy odonell Tobibakoranji akeiri Dakira-San Daso Guest Hikari Heavns Dark-KannaI Sugar5Star NintenNessLucas V123 Noel the mermaid Malli Prower Barby11000 (toma aire) Daiio Napo-1 por dejarme reviews y esperarme los quiero chicos!


End file.
